Careless Words (a McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: There's a bump in the road on the way to Steve's award presentation.


_Mari & Ilna-Stand me up today and tomorrow I'll drive you to school in my robe and pajamas and walk you to your first class. 4:00 okay?_

 _Sandy-Hey, nice music! Who is that, the Grass Roots? Just kidding, I know my music!_

 _REAL Worlders-_ _Does anybody have a special story to tell the class about something that happened this week?_

 _Today's ANs brought to you by Uncle Buck_

* * *

 **Careless Words (1/1)**

 **McGarrett Rollins Home**

 **Deck**

 **6:00 P.M.**

"That must be the Allens," Grace said excitedly as she hopped up from her chair at the sound of a knock on the front door. "I'll get it."

It was night of the awards ceremony where Steve was to be named Law Enforcement Officer of the Year and the gang was gathered on the deck at the beach house relaxing for a few minutes before heading to the Waialae Country Club for the ceremony. They decided they would all meet at Steve and Catherine's an hour early then make their way to the club in the fewest number of cars possible to avoid parking issues.

Adam was out of town on a business trip he couldn't reschedule but Kono, Chin, Leilani, Danny, Gabby and Grace had all arrived, eager for a chance to watch local business dignitaries recognize Steve's hard work, and now they were just waiting for the Allens. While they waited Danny was regaling the group with the story of how Steve had been chased by a very angry goat earlier in the day when they had gone to question a suspect.

"It wasn't nearly as dramatic as he makes it sound," Steve scoffed as he leaned against the deck railing.

"So says you," Danny chuckled. "But I wish I'd taken a picture of your face."

The sound of a commotion inside the house made them all turn their heads just in time to see an excited Joan burst through the door, Grace in hot pursuit.

"Su-pwise Unca Steve!" she said as she jumped into his arms.

"Joanie … when did you … " Steve stammered. He looked around, his face a mixture of joy and confusion. "What are you doing here?"

Joan threw her arms up in the air and squealed. "Su-pwise!"

"My big brother's getting an award for being cop of the year," Mary smiled as she stepped onto the deck. "You think we were gonna miss that?"

"I can't believe this. I had no idea you were coming," Steve beamed as he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "I think the awards thing is reserved seating though. I better call Jason Lonoehu and see if I can get two more tickets."

"Relax," Mary replied. "Catherine already took care of getting us tickets."

"Surprise!" Catherine grinned.

Mary crossed to the bench beside where Steve was standing and hugged Catherine then took a seat beside her sister-in-law. "Aaron sends his regrets. He wanted to come but he has a big presentation on Monday and he couldn't get away."

Steve smiled as Joan turned her head quickly trying to take in everything that was going on. "How long can you stay?"

"Our flight back is Sunday afternoon."

"That's great" Steve said as he began to tickle Joan. "That gives us plenty of time to swim and play on the beach and go for ice cream and …"

"Ann Caf!" Joan squealed as she squirmed to be put down. "Hewp me!"

Steve placed a giggling Joan on the ground and she ran to Catherine immediately seeking refuge from the tickling.

As Joan began to tell Catherine all about her latest plane ride the Allens appeared around the side of the house and Steve, along with everyone else, immediately went on alert. The family's arrival was normally preceded by energy and exuberance but this time was different.

It was clear something was amiss even before they got close enough for those on the deck to see Jenna carrying Jacob, his arms clinging around her neck, his eyes rimmed with tears. They were followed closely by Cody holding one of Kaitlyn's hands while she swiped at her nose with the other, her sniffles audible. Casey and Dylan pulled up the rear. Despite Casey squeezing her little brother's shoulder supportively the boy still looked furious.

"What happened?" Steve asked anxiously.

"It's ok, really," Jenna assured him. "We had a bit of an incident on the way over but we know this is a big night for you so if we can just have a few minutes we'll get everything pulled together."

"Kids sad?" Joan asked as her bottom lip began to quiver.

"Don't worry about my big night," Steve said. "What happened?"

"We were trying to buy you a present," Jacob sobbed as fresh tears began to fall. "But the man at the gas station said we shouldn't call you our uncle since we're not really related."

"What the … who is he and why would he say something like that?" Steve asked angrily.

"He said it because we couldn't spell your name," Kaitlyn said as she wrapped her arms around Cody's waist. "But we were trying."

"Ok," Danny said as he exhaled deeply. "Why doesn't everyone just take a seat and try to calm down a little and tell us what happened. Grace, can you grab some drinks please?"

"Absolutely."

Grace darted to the small refrigerator in the outdoor kitchen and returned with five bottles of water which she distributed to the grateful Allens.

Once everyone was settled, Jacob on Jenna's lap and Kaitlyn on Cody's, Jenna began to tell the story.

"A couple of weeks ago the kids were in the mini-market with me and they saw these pins by the counter that said World's Greatest Dad, Mom, Aunt, Uncle etc. … They even have a little engraver there and they can put the person's name on the back."

"I think I've seen that display," Chin nodded. "They have one at the place I get gas."

"Well, Jacob, Kaitlyn, and Dylan decided they wanted to buy you one as a surprise for you to wear to the awards ceremony," Jenna continued. "They said if it didn't look good on your suit maybe you could wear it underneath on your shirt."

"That was a very nice thought but you didn't need to get me anything," Steve said.

"They did extra chores for two weeks and saved their money so they could pay for it themselves," Jenna said, her anger building. "Tonight we stopped to get gas and get the pin."

"So what happened?" Danny asked.

"I was in the snack aisle grabbing some crackers to put in my purse in case anyone got cranky during the ceremony and the kids were at the counter buying the pin. All I heard at first was the man being what I felt was a little nasty with them accusing them of not knowing how to spell their own name."

Steve's jaw tightened along with Danny's and Chin's.

"He asked us what name to put on the back of the pin and we told him McGarrett and he asked how to spell it but we weren't sure and we wanted to ask Mom," Kaitlyn said with a watery voice.

"But he said we should know how to spell our own family name," Dylan responded. "It was like he was calling us stupid."

"I got to the counter and I told him to never talk to my children that way again," Jenna picked up the story. "I was trying to give him the benefit of the doubt that maybe he was having a bad day but there was no way I was gonna let him use that tone."

"Completely understandable," Catherine said. "There was no reason for him to act that way."

"I tried to tell him that our last names aren't the same because we're not blood related and he said we shouldn't buy you a pin that says uncle on it then because you're not really our uncle." Kaitlyn's sobs mixed with Jacob's and a few seconds later Steve noticed Joanie was crying as well.

"What's wrong with Joanie?" he asked.

Mary took her sobbing daughter from Catherine. "She's upset because the kids are upset."

"I heard the raised voices inside the store as I finished pumping the gas," Cody added. "By the time I got halfway across the parking lot Mom was coming out with Jacob, Dylan, and Kaitlyn. "When I heard what happened I wanted to go back in and talk to the guy but Mom said we didn't want to make you late for the ceremony.

Steve glanced at his watch. "We have time."

He took several deep breaths then squatted in front of the Allen family and waited until all the kids were looking at his face. "You know what that man said isn't true, right? We've talked lots of times about the family you're born with and the family you find along the way."

"But why would that man say it?" Jacob asked earnestly.

"I don't know," Steve said honestly. "Maybe he was having a bad day like your mom said. Or maybe he's just an unhappy, lonely man. But why he said it doesn't matter. All that matters to me is that you know it isn't the truth."

"We can still call you Uncle Steve?" Kaitlyn asked hopefully.

"It would break my heart if you stopped," Steve said. The sincerity etched on his face not only resonated with every adult present but reached the children's hearts in a way they felt even if they couldn't define it.

Jacob wiped his eyes and for the first time since they arrived a hint of a smile crossed his face. "Really?" he said hopefully.

"Really," Steve said adamantly. "There's nothing I like being called better than Uncle Steve." He grinned then leaned in and whispered, "Well, maybe one thing. Husband. But Uncle Steve is a close second."

"He likes husband better because of all the kissing," Dylan grimaced which made Kaitlyn giggle.

"Uncle Steve's not my blood uncle but I've been calling him Uncle Steve for years," Grace said as she moved to stand beside Steve. "Same with Uncle Chin. They're as much my uncles as Uncle Sal. That guy doesn't know what he's talking about."

"He was really mean," Kaitlyn said in a voice barely above a whisper and Steve noticed Cody's whole body tense.

"I'll tell you what, let's just forget about that man and what he said and go to the ceremony and afterwards maybe we'll go out for ice cream," Steve suggested. "How's that sound?"

The suggestion was met with a chorus of yays from kids and adults alike.

"If you're all good during the ceremony," Jenna added.

"We will be," Jacob said, then frowned. "But now we don't have a present for you."

"I don't need a present," Steve smiled. "You guys coming to the ceremony is present enough."

"But we saved our chore money … " the youngest Allen child sighed.

"Which store was it?" Catherine asked.

"The 7-Eleven by our house," Jenna growled. "I already got the name of the manager and I'll be calling to complain first thing in the morning."

"You should call corporate, too," Catherine said. "I'll get you the number if you want."

"I agree," Gabby said. "This kind of behavior needs to be addressed."

"There's a 7-Eleven on the way to the country club," Leilani chimed in. "I bet they have the same pins. Maybe we can stop there on the way."

"Can we, Mom?" Jacob asked, hands clasped under his chin. "Pleeeease?"

"Sure, if we have time," Jenna agreed.

"Let's get this train moving," Danny clapped his hands. "We have a stop to make."

* * *

 **Driveway**

"I can't believe you flew here just for this," Steve said to Mary as they put the spare car seat they kept at the house in his truck. "I'm glad you did though."

"We've been looking forward to it for weeks," Mary smiled. "This is a big honor."

Steve nodded. "I know. I'm not sure I deserve it."

"You do," Mary said without a trace of doubt in her voice. "And seeing the way you handled the kids back there … I can't wait to see you as a dad. Speaking of … any word on that front yet?"

"Not yet," Steve chuckled.

Mary raised her hands in front of her. "Ok, I don't want to nag. That was the only time I'll ask all weekend."

"Promise?" Steve smirked.

"I probably shouldn't," Mary said truthfully. "I hate to break a promise. I'm just … excited you know."

"I know," Steve grinned. "Me too."

"Ok," Catherine said as she approached the truck carrying a smiling Joan. "We went potty and had a little snack and now we're ready to go.

Steve smiled at his sister. "Really excited."

* * *

 **Waialae Country Club**

 **8:20 P.M.**

Luckily the 200 Club bestowed their awards in multiple ceremonies on consecutive nights so even though Steve's was the last award of this night the wait wasn't too long. His supporters took up the entire front row and after listening to politely to all the other speeches clapped wildly when he took the stage after being introduced by the chief of police.

Jacob, Kaitlyn and Dylan smiled broadly when Steve touched the pin that was now firmly attached to his lapel and pointed at them. He spoke for ten minutes on how much it meant to him to serve the people of Hawaii and touched on some of his goals moving forward. He then spent five minutes thanking Catherine, Danny, Chin & Kono, the HPD and everyone who helped make his job easier every day. He ended by thanking his family, individually and by name which brought wide smiles to the front row.

When the ceremony concluded Catherine, Mary, Grace and Jenna took the younger kids to the restroom and when they returned Catherine noticed Steve, Cody, Danny and Chin huddled near the stage.

"I know my mom handled it but I really felt like I wanted to go in there and have my say." Cody's frustration was evident. "I was mad at him for making the kids cry but I also wanted to tell him how wrong he was about what makes an uncle. How much better our lives have been since we met you guys."

Steve squeezed Cody's shoulder. "I get it. I think I speak for all of us when I say we appreciate it and as I've said a million times you're a great big brother."

"What are you four plotting?" Catherine asked with a smile as she approached.

Steve tried for an innocent look but missed by a mile. "Nothing. We were just thinking that maybe you and the kids can ride with Jenna to the ice cream shop and Gabby and Leilani can drive Danny and Chin's cars. The four of us have a quick stop to make but we'll be right behind you."

"Steve," Catherine said warningly. "Jenna is handling this."

"Oh, I know," Steve nodded. "She's got it all under control. We just wanna make sure he got her point."

Steve looked at Cody who was staring at the carpet then back at Catherine, hoping she understood what was going on.

As usual, she read him perfectly.

"Ok, but don't take long. We want ice cream."

"This'll only take a few minutes," Steve assured her. "What kind of world's greatest uncle would I be if I kept family waiting?"

 **THE END**

* * *

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page_

 _mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com._

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at_

 _community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World_


End file.
